onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hasei Hasei no Mi
The Hasei Hasei no Mi (Derivation Fruit) grants the user with the ability to derive the effect of forms of energy into retaliation or stored inside the user for future use. Can also be charged actively. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Defensive * Nullification: The user of the fruit is granted with the ability to nullify various forms of energy most notably impact (it be direct impact, collide impact, falling impact, etc.) and in rare cases concentrated energy (from logia users) though this uses up the user's energy to contain as it's a different and more difficult form of energy. * Derivation: Nullified energy can be radiated outward after the nullification or be stored inside the user to be used in the future through the act of deriving on form of energy into another. Higher energy means higher energy stored. The more the user charge, the larger the amount gets. * Passive derivation: Another way of charging energy is by collect energy from the surrounding to use requiring concentration. The user can increase energy collecting rate by concentrating more which uses more energy and strength of the user causing them to sweat and pant. Offensive The user can use the absorbed energy into combat. The energy can be manipulated in various ways making it a very versatile arsenal. * Retaliate: Absorbed energy can be emitted instantly afterward for quick retaliation. * Enhanced superhuman ability: Energy can be manipulated into giving the user enhanced human strength, reflexes and speed for combat usage. * Concentrated energy: The user can radiate an amount of energy outward in various form such as empowering certain attacks or help with mobility such as travelling on air using energy coming from legs to support the user. Weaknesses: Despite the large amount of energy the user can absorb, the second their energy supply is drained they suffer from normal human weaknesses leaving them open to be killed. They can drain their energy by manually using it until it hits bottom or using up too much energy and or wasting them. Therefore the user needs to be cautious of the energy they use and needs to be absolutely ready before combat. The user can absorb any effects of impact but takes a huge extra power to absorb attacks that aren't purely impact and carries other element such as magma, ice, fire element impact. Overdoing and the user suffers from elemental effects. Slashing attack is critical against the user as it bypass the impact and elemental (although elemental protection is not high) protection. Other element such as paralyze, poisoning, freezing, etc. can't be nullified. Also, there is a maximum to the amount of output power the user can dish out in one shot, going beyond the limit will cause massive strain on the user's body as it can't hold such high pressure, damaging and could even kill them. However, the limit can be extended using Armament Haki. Other than that the user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Using a combination of nullification and radiation of energy in various ways the user can come up with many ways to use the power making it a very versatile arsenal on the battle field. Techniques: These are the techniques created from using stored energy. * Wonder Wall: The user generates a barrier around themselves that absorbs attack. The barrier's size can varies depending on the amount of energy used. * Tempest Dance: By outputting energy in a certain way it can enhance the user's movement and mobility making them run, move and dodge with high efficiency. * Spring Step: Constantly releasing energy from feet and as a support the user can hover and move around on air. * Halt: The user stops any impact using one hand to nullify it. * Karmic Retribution: The user absorb the opponent's impact and returning it instantly afterward for a powerful and surprising retaliation. * Panzer Buster: The user shoot out a straight beam of energy that gets smaller the further it gets. Dealing massive damage. * One Inch Death: Using energy to get closes to the opponent. Concentrating energy into one fist and perform a close range one inch punch that deals massive inner damage to the opponent. Catching them off guard. * Tatsumaki: The user emits energy from their body to make them spin in one direct rapidly until it creates a cyclone. Then they use the momentum of the cyclone to deal a kick to the opponent. *'Pressure Exertion': A wide range around the user is covered with emitted energy putting slight strain on opponents inside that range making them feel pressured. *'Close Combat': The user unleash a barrage of punches with intense speed. Finisher: These are the most damaging techniques and drains a vast amount of the user's energy in most cases completely draining them. *'Finisher - Outrage Strike': The user charge up their entire stored energy into one haki-covered arm, then release through a single punch that tears the sky in half. *'Finisher - Dooms Day': The opponent is surrounded by a giant cyclone-like vortex created by the user that gets smaller and smaller and is finished off with the user dealing a massive damaging punching descending from the sky into the cyclone's core. (Note that the vortex does not drag the opponent into it but putting pressure on them stopping them from moving out of the core). *'Finisher - Satellite Rain': The user creates huge concentrated energy orbs falling from the sky and into the opponent dealing massive damage to gigantic foes. *'Finisher - Frenzy Blaster': The user use a more enhanced version of Close Combat by covering their arms with haki and sprouting out waves of immense energy with each punch. Transcode: The user can increase their fighting capability greatly by using energy in a certain way, effectively changing their combat ability. Each transcode use up a lot of energy and they can be used simultaneously with one another. * Transcode - Lightning Surge: The user focuses and fires energy from the bottom of their feet to give them immense speed. And used energy can be recovered right after their feet make contact with the ground, absorbing energy from the impact. This however does not mean the user will recover a larger amount of energy than the amount used. * Transcode - Surge of Power: Using a combination of haki and energy the user enhances their muscles, increasing their damage output. * Transcode - Sinne: The user can extremely enhance any of their sense by focusing energy into solely to that one sense whether it be observance, thinking, learning, reacting, coming up with strategies, etc. Category:Paramecia Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users